bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
A Gnome's Best Friend
'A Gnome's Best Friend '''is the twelfth episode of the second season. Plot One day, Bill and Ben are having an afternoon snooze, but they are woken up by a strange noise. The strange noise that Bill and Ben heard is a hoop landing on the ground and they climb out of their flowerpots to have a look. Pry flies down and tells Bill and Ben that she is giving the hoop to them because she's already got one and she thought they might like it. Bill and Ben thank Pry for the hoop, but Ben isn't sure what to do with it so Pry tells him that he can do anything he likes with it, then she flies away. Ben shows the hoop to Weed and she says it's very fine and he and Bill are lucky to have such a good friend. Ben does a hula-hoop with the hoop and rolls it to Bill, then Weed says they have invented a new game - Rolling the Hoop. Bill and Ben start rolling the hoop to each other, then Ben wants to see how fast he can roll the hoop so he rolls it quite hard, Bill tries to catch the hoop but misses, then it lands around Gnome. When Ben takes the hoop off Gnome, Bill remembers what Weed has said about how lucky they are to have friends, Ben thinks it is a shame Gnome never had any friends and Bill asks Gnome if he'd like the flowerpot men to be his best friends, but Gnome doesn't answer. Bill promises Gnome he and Ben will soon find a best friend for him, but they don't know who can be Gnome's best friend. First Bill and Ben ask Boo, but he hasn't got time to Gnome's best friend, next the flowerpot men ask Whoops, but he is also very busy, then Bill and Ben ask Slowcoach, but he says Gnome doesn't have a busy life. Then, Slowcoach has an idea - Bill and Ben can make a best friend for Gnome, one who is quiet and won't rush about just like Gnome, the flowerpot men think that is a good idea so they go to search high and low for things to make into a best friend for Gnome. Bill sees a box of potatoes and thinks a big potato will be the perfect body for Gnome's best friend and a small one will be the perfect head. Now that Bill and Ben have got their potatoes, all they have to do now is put the small one on top of the big one, but when they do, it falls off. Then, Bill has an idea, he and Ben rush into the shed to look for something to make the potatoes stick together. Ben finds a paintbrush, but Bill doesn't think that will do the job, then Ben finds a watering can spout, but that also won't do the job, then Bill finds some lolly sticks which ''would do the job. In no time at all, Bill and Ben have fixed the potatoes together and they proudly take his best friend to say hello to Gnome, but when they get there, the head of Gnome's best friend falls off again. When Weed asks them if they know anything about the potato, Bill and Ben tell her that they were trying to make to make a best friend for Gnome and Weed says that's very kind of them, but she thinks Gnome might be a bit miserable if he has a best friend whose head keeps falling off. Then, Weed thinks of a place where Bill and Ben might find things to make an even better best friend - the cellar, so the flowerpot men happily go there. Bill and Ben slide down the cellar slide and when they come to the bottom, they see that are many wonderful things in the cellar. Bill and Ben find a toy soldier and they think that will be perfect for Gnome's best friend, but just as they are about to take it, the arms fall off. Just then, Bill and Ben hear a little voice - it is Whimsy, she appears from behind the soldier and asks the flowerpot men if they are looking for something, Ben tells her that they are looking for a best friend for Gnome and Whimsy shows him and Bill a picture of an old man that looks a bit like Gnome. Bill and Ben think this old gentleman will be the perfect best friend for Gnome so they take the old man to meet him, but Gnome takes no notice of his new friend and his friend takes no notice of Gnome. Pry flies down and Ben tells her about the search for a best friend for Gnome, Pry thinks Gnome's best friend should like someone he already knows and Bill decides they could look for a friend that looks like Slowcoach. In next door's garden, Tad shows Bill and Ben a pile of grass cuttings that look like Slowcoach and the flowerpot men take it to meet Gnome, but again, Gnome doesn't take any notice of it. Tad thinks Gnome is a bit shy and tells Bill and Ben as soon as the three of them have gone, he will be chatting non-stop. All of a sudden, it starts to get a bit breezy, so Tad leaves Bill and Ben to go back to his pond and Bill and Ben go back to play in their pots until the wind dies down. After a while, the wind drops and Bill and Ben can't wait to see how Gnome is getting on with his best friend, but they notice that Gnome's best friend have gone (because the wind had blown him away) and Gnome wouldn't say where. Bill thinks Gnome and his friend have had a row and the flowerpot men think he must be sad so they stay with him in case he wants to talk, but no matter how long Bill and Ben stay, Gnome wouldn't say a word. Now it's bedtime and as Bill and Ben say goodnight, they both think about how lucky they are to have each other, they both have a best friend. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Pry * Boo * Whoops * Whimsy * Tad * Rose (cameo) * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * The Cellar * The End of the Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry and Whimsy Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen